Adel Abdessemed
Adel Abdessemed, plasticien contemporain algérien, né en 1971 à Constantine, Algérie. Biographie et œuvre Adel Abdessemed est né en 1971 à Constantine, Algérie. Il débute sa production artistique à Batna (1986-1990) puis intègre l'École des Beaux-Arts d'Alger en 1990 qu'il quitte en 1994 suite à l'assassinat, la même année, du directeur Ahmed Asselah et de son fils, tués dans l'enceinte de l'établissement par des islamistes. Il poursuit sa production à Lyon (École des Beaux-Arts de Lyon, 1994-1998), Paris (Cité internationale des arts, 1999-2000), New York (Bourse P.S.1, 2000-2001), Berlin (2002-2004), Paris (2005-2008), New York (2009), Paris (2010). La nudité du corps est mise en jeu à plusieurs reprises dans les œuvres d’A. Abdessemed : dans « Real Time » (présentée à la Biennale de Venise en 2003), il filme froidement une performance où neuf couples font l’amour dans l’espace d’une galerie. Avec ce même souci d’objectivité, les vidéos « Joueur de flûte » (1996) et « Passé simple » (1997) confondent les sphères privée et publique et marquent un incessant aller-retour entre passé et présent, entre tradition et contemporanéité. Elles montrent des hommes et des femmes nus, renvoyant à un univers dionysiaque et donc à une iconographie inspirée de l’Antiquité méditerranéenne. Cette dimension charnelle demeure néanmoins toujours pudique, induisant une charge poétique et émotionnelle. A. Abdessemed souhaite « renverser les perspectives, sortir du banal et ouvrir des portes vers une autre réalité : celle du plaisir et du désir ». Ne serait-ce finalement pas l’omniprésence d’une tension inhérente à ces travaux qui parvient à toucher le spectateur ? Empreintes d’une forte sensibilité et nourries par la littérature et la philosophie occidentales, les œuvres d’A. Abdessemed conduisent simplement à une réflexion sur la nature humaine. Bras et jambes tendus, d’une longueur de dix-sept mètres, le gigantesque squelette humain en lévitation de « Habibi » (2004) participe de ce questionnement. Cette sculpture implique directement le visiteur en jouant sur une intimité décalée : il ne s’agit pas là d’une simple galerie de paléontologie mais bel et bien de l’espace d’exposition qui prend ainsi une tout autre dimension corporelle. Face à ce corps désincarné, c’est le visiteur lui-même qui devient l’épiderme et l’enveloppe, tout comme il vient animer l’espace d’exposition. Suspendu à la fois dans l’espace et le temps, « Habibi » – littéralement, « mon chéri » – cristallise l’aspect éphémère de la vie et représente la mort sous la forme d’une subtile et grandiose vanité. Adel Abdessemed a produit de nombreuses œuvres avec des animaux : sept vidéos de chats lapant du lait dans une écuelle (Happiness in Mitte, 2004), une photographie de sangliers lâchés dans la rue à Paris (Sept frères, 2006), une vidéo de chiens, coqs, insectes et reptiles (Usine, 2009), une sculpture d'animaux déjà empaillés et calcinés (Taxidermy, 2010), etc. Devant les explications bienveillantes mais inexactes des responsables du SFAI, Adel Abdessemed adressa une lettre dans laquelle il déclare : " Don't Trust Me est une vidéo dont j'ai la responsabilité pleine et entière dans sa conception, production et diffusion. Don't Trust Me est une œuvre que j'ai volontairement voulu dans la représentation d'un acte d'abattage d'animaux (…) Dans le cas où l'œuvre poserait des problèmes insurmontables à une structure qui a choisi de l'exposer, je préfère mettre un terme à l'exposition plutôt que de trouver une parade aux polémiques par des justifications mensongères." Don't Trust Me déroute car l'image est dépouillée de toute mise en spectacle ou dramatisation, il est aussi à l'opposé d'un rituel sacrificiel ou d'une tradition culturelle. La brutalité du pouvoir se concentre sur cette capacité de la main de l'homme à donner la mort, d'où l'impensé du pouvoir. Chez Abdessemed, cette croyance sacrificielle a disparu et il y a dans son art une exigence irascible à pousser au plus loin la représentation de la folie du pouvoir de l'homme. Il déclare : Je viens d’un pays dans lequel pensées et artistes sont suspects. Adel Abdessemed a été nommé pour le Prix Marcel Duchamp 2006. Il est représenté par David Zwirner, New York ; Dvir Gallery Tel-Aviv ; Christine Koenig Gallery, Vienne. Quelques œuvres *''Don't Trust Me'' (2008) Un coup de marteau brut, inexorable, on voit une main tenant une massue qui abat un porc, un bœuf, un mouton, un cheval, une biche. Acte en six vidéos posées au sol de l’espace d’exposition. En boucle. L’animal tombe. Chaque animal tombe. Sacrifices rituels. Abattage aveugle. Et cela recommence dans une interminable horreur du geste. Geste de l’horreur dont on ne voit pas le meurtrier, dont on ne voit pas l’origine, dont on ne voit pas le sens. Juste voir la conséquence irréversible et ne voir que cela. Et puis, être envahi par le son sec, répété, du coup qui abat, ce bruit démultiplié par les bandes-son des six vidéos, déflagrations qui retentissent dans l’ensemble du lieu, qui le brutalisent, le terrifient, le dominent. L'œuvre fut exposée en 2008 au Magasin à Grenoble, sans susciter de réactions particulières. Elle fut ensuite montrée en mars 2008 au San Francisco Art Institute (SFAI), mais l'exposition dut fermer ses portes cinq jours après l'ouverture face à la mobilisation d'associations de défense des droits des animaux qui manifestèrent leur opposition par des interventions sur le campus et par des menaces de mort, des menaces racistes et sexistes dirigées à l'encontre de l'équipe du SFAI. Au cours de cette polémique, les responsables du SFAI durent se justifier à plusieurs reprises et tentèrent de calmer la polémique en arguant que les vidéos ont été tournées dans un abattoir traditionnel au Mexique. Devant les explications bienveillantes mais inexactes des responsables du SFAI, Adel Abdessemed adressa une lettre dans laquelle il déclare : " Don't Trust Me est une vidéo dont j'ai la responsabilité pleine et entière dans sa conception, production et diffusion. Don't Trust Me est une œuvre que j'ai volontairement voulu dans la représentation d'un acte d'abattage d'animaux (…) Dans le cas où l'œuvre poserait des problèmes insurmontables à une structure qui a choisi de l'exposer, je préfère mettre un terme à l'exposition plutôt que de trouver une parade aux polémiques par des justifications mensongères." Don't Trust Me déroute car l'image est dépouillée de toute mise en spectacle ou dramatisation, il est aussi à l'opposé d'un rituel sacrificiel ou d'une tradition culturelle. La brutalité du pouvoir se concentre sur cette capacité de la main de l'homme à donner la mort, d'où l'impensé du pouvoir. Chez Abdessemed, cette croyance sacrificielle a disparu et il y a dans son art une exigence irascible à pousser au plus loin la représentation de la folie du pouvoir de l'homme. * Hélikoptère Une piste de l’aérodrome de Valence, France. Le corps renversé d’Adel Abdessemed est suspendu au-dessus de deux grandes plaques de bois, les pieds tenus par un filin depuis la plate-forme d’un hélicoptère. L’appareil tente de maintenir sa verticalité à quelques mètres du sol et une problématique immobilité. L’artiste, lui, tente dans ce renversement physique de dessiner sur ces grandes plaques de bois. Dessiner en résistance aux déplacements soudains de l’appareil. Dessiner dans une mise en danger, dessiner contre la peur… Format de ces plaques presque inaccessibles : le tableau peint par Géricault en 1818-1819, « Le Radeau de la Méduse ». Le dessin arraché : des lignes tracées à la pierre noire en constante menace de déséquilibre, arabesques fragmentaires et aléatoires en des décentrements indomptables. *'' Anything can happen when an animal is your cameraman'' . Une mariée se fait passer la bague au doigt par un gorille (ou par l’artiste qui a revêtu l’habit de l’animal). La photographie qui place ses sujets frontalement, dans un premier plan envahissant. Déclinaison des sens possibles de l’image, directe, plane. Humanité et animalité, union célébrée avec l’autre absolu, transgression des interdits, mariage des différences. Universalisme réinventé. L’artiste endosse toutes les positions, toutes les limites et l’au-delà des limites, tous les travestissements communs, tous les médiums que lui procurent les grammaires formelles des arts visuels contemporains pour énoncer sa représentation du monde. * Jump and Jolt. Sur le trottoir d’une ville, un âne rue. une photographie qui rejoint les séries photographiques bestiaires d’Adel, qui fait de la rue de son atelier parisien son lieu de tournage. L’homme/animal « saute, sursaute, retourne, contourne, agrandit, rebondit ». Sa recherche artistique est recherche de sens. Métaphore d’une pensée dialectique et de ses infinis retournements, liberté de la pensée. Adel dit qu’il a « une pensée pour chaque circonstance ». * Also sprach Allah . Un tapis de prière où s’est inscrite cette phrase nietzschéenne. Le trait est dansant, incertain, haché, arabesque, flottant. Qui parle ? D’où ? Un dieu ? Nous ? Chacun ? Incertitudes… Plus loin, une vidéo au titre identique : l’artiste est là projeté en l’air par un groupe d’hommes. Adel Abdessemed trace, à chaque lancer, un trait de la lettre, de la phrase entière. * « Telle mère tel fils ». En regard des arabesques fragmentées, trois cockpits et trois queues de fuselage d’avion tressés ensemble par de longs et souples tuyaux de toile. La représentation du naufrage en une étrange violence, en une étrange douceur. Sculpture du désastre, sculpture des désorientations. Adel bidouille avec des matériaux évidents, immédiats. Monde en transit de lui-même. Expositions (sélection) * 2011 : Éloge du doute, commissaire Caroline Bourgeois, Punta della Dogana Venise. Adel Abdessemed y montre Tolérance zéro, une BMW calcinée lors des émeutes de banlieue en France en 2005. *2010 : Parasol Unit foundation for contemporary art, Londres. * 2009 : David Zwirner, New York ** Heidelberger Kunstverein, Heidelberg ** Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo, Turin *2008 : MIT List Visual Arts Center, Cambridge ** The Common Guild, Glasgow ** Magasin-Centre national d 'art contemporain, Grenoble ** Don't Trust Me San Francisco Art Institute, San Francisco ** Helikoptère Biennale de Gwangju en Corée *2007 : PS 1 Contemporary Art Center, Long Island City ** Liberia Borges Institute for Contemporary Art, Guangzhou ** Biennale de Lyon **Biennale d'Istanbul * 2006 : Notre histoire... au Palais de Tokyo ** La Criée centre d'art contemporain, Rennes **Biennale de São Paulo ** Fonds régional d'art contemporain d'Île-de-France-Le Plateau, Paris * 2004 : Fondation Musée d'Art Moderne et Contemporain de Genève *2003 et 2007 Biennale de Venise * 2001 : Kunsthalle de Berne Galerie Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain algérien Catégorie:Naissance en 1971